Nazarick on earth?
by samuelalpha86
Summary: in a strange turn of events The Tomb Of Nazarick appears in Earth-616 a world full of actual super heroes, this could be a challenge.
1. help with story

I will write a story that crosses over Overlord with Marvel I want you the readers to decide where Nazarick will appear on Marvel Earth, I will try to make their powers consistent as possible I'll try not to nerf them.


	2. Chapter 1

**I officially decided on my own to make The Tomb Of Nazarick appear in The Savage Land because that way they could conquer it easily without killing any important people yet.**

Master Order and Lord Chaos had recently discovered the reality the inhabitants of Nazarick called The New World, however they both decided that the reality shouldn't exist due to it's connection to a video game. So they both decided to destroy that universe.

 **Meanwhile.**

In The Great Tomb Of Nazarick all was going as usual but suddenly the ground shook startling the insect-like guardian Cocytus and Skeletal Overlord Ainz.

Cocytus:An earthquake?

Ainz:*thinking*Do earthquakes even happen here?

Then Shalltear Bloodfallen, the vampire guardian of the first 3 floors of the tomb arrived with a startled look on her face.

Ainz:What's wrong Shalltear?

Shalltear:It looks like the world is falling apart!

Ainz:What!?

Ainz then teleported outside only to see reality falling apart at the seems with cracks in the sky. He only had one thing to say.

Ainz:Shit!

As everything was collapsing he heard a voice calling him.

Albedo:My lord!

Ainz turned around to see Albedo running towards him, she was a beautiful succubus who had horns, black hair and ebony colored wings.

Albedo:Do you know what's going on?

Ainz:I don't know.

Albedo burst into tears and hugged him as reality crumbled around them.

 **Void.**

Ainz then awoke in a white void.

Ainz:Where am I?

In-Betweener:You are safe.

Ainz turned to see a figure colored in black and white.

Ainz:Who are you?

In-Betweener:I am everything for I am nothing! I am a concept of concepts! Life and Death, Good and Evil, Reality and Illusion all these things do I know and effect but never do they touch me for I am the In-Betweener.

Ainz would have sweat dropped at that overly dramatic introduction, if he had a living body and normal emotions. He was going to introduce himself but was interrupted.

In-Betweener:You do not need to introduce yourself, I know everything about you, including your true nature as Suzuki Satoru.

Ainz:Well what happened to Nazarick and the NPCs?

In-Betweener:They are safe Suzuki they will appear with you in yet another world that was not destroyed, because unlike the beings I serve. I do not wish you to perish because you intrigue me.

Ainz:What the world was destroyed? Where are you sending me?

In-Betweener:There is no more time, farewell!

Then everything faded away as he drifted to unconsciousness.

 **Earth-616 (Savage Land)**

Ainz awoke back in his throne room and he opened his menu to check, everyone was accounted for.

Albedo was happy to see him and was hugging him tightly.

Albedo:My Lord! I've never been so scared in my life! How are we still alive?!

Ainz:A cosmic being saved us at the last moment. The rest of the universe we resided in was destroyed. But I do not know where we are currently located, speaking of which Sebas I need you to do reconnaissance again.

Sebas Tian:Very well, Lord Ainz.

Later after the reconnaissance was complete Ainz was told something shocking.

Sebas Tian:The area is mostly jungle inhabited by reptilian beasts of immense size and primitive tribes.

Ainz:This is a lot to take in, how do some of them look like?

Sebas Tian:Some are three-horned quadrupeds bearing shield-like heads, others are bipedal and hunt in packs.

Ainz:What about the tribes-men?

Sebas Tian:Some can be classified as demi-humans while others resemble humans but more primitive.

Ainz:Hmm.*thinking*This doesn't make any sense, it sounds like Prehistoric Earth but no sentient-life evolved when the dinosaurs were around!

Then one of the maids informed him of what appeared to be a tribe of fish-people near the entrance.

Ainz:Oh great, the welcoming committee.

Said fish-people were known in The Savage Land as The Tubanti who were actually pretty easy to manipulate, he conveniently ended up in their territory. Ainz went to asses the potential threat of the first natives he encountered.

The Tubanti were curious about the structure that appeared near their home and were taking a closer look. They were greeted by what appeared to be a large humanoid in robes wearing a mask. The first of The Tubanti tried to communicate first in it's native tongue which to a normal person would sound like gibberish, but luckily the creature understood.

Ainz realized he could understand the strange language so he responded.

Ainz:I mean no harm, I want to know where I am exactly.

 **Meanwhile.**

Steven Rogers was being sent investigate a disturbance in the savage land however he had to go with the newest incarnation of A.I.M. known as American Intelligence Mechanics as well as the now disgraced Dead-Pool.

Captain America:Well, Wade are you ready to fix your reputation?

Dead-Pool:I don't know if everyone will forgive me for blindly helping that evil, hydra rip-off of you, but it's worth a shot.

 **that concludes the chapter if i did anything wrong scream at my face in the reviews, by the way i decided to give the inhabitants of Nazarick All-Speak to make communication easier.**


	3. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before Ainz convinced most of the native tribes to cooperate and he was told he was actually in a place called The Savage Land which was like a prehistoric nature preserve, he found a man named Kazar and his wife Shanna who reluctantly trusted him due to the fact he seemed noble so far. Ainz also discovered a strange type of metal, which Kazar said was called Antarctic Vibranium which had the ability to destroy the molecular bonds in all metals. He managed to forge some weapons from the so-called anti-metal because it would possibly prove useful later on. Ainz remembered the negotiations.

 **flashback.**

Ainz was looking at the strange metal he discovered, he realized the potential it had to penetrate heavy armor, however he was approached by what appeared to be another wild-man with his wife, however they were more civilized in behaviour.

Kazar:Hello, my name is Kazar and this is my wife Shanna. we are the ones who watch over The Savage Land, i do not wish to start conflict. I only wish to know your intentions.

Ainz:Well Kazar, I am Ainz Ooal Gown i stumbled upon this world and wish to negotiate for resources.

Shanna:What do you offer and what do you want in return?

Ainz:I will give you new materials to make weapons as well as protection for your people, in return i will get information and permission to mine that strange metal.

Kazar:It is called Antarctic Vibranium, it is a metal only found here in The Savage Land.

Shanna:I suppose we will agree to your terms, it is rather reasonable.

 **end of flashback.**

Meanwhile a quin-jet carrying Steve and Wade was flying above the area.

Dead-Pool:Oh look, Dots!

Captain America:There's a gathering down there, I wonder what's going on.

A.I.M. Pilot:Then let's drop you off and see.

After landing a small distance from the gathering, they walked until they saw that there was what appeared to be a tall man in robes and a mask and a tall woman in armor with a horned helm. Steve walked over to talk with the strange beings.

Captain America:Excuse me, my name is Steven Rogers but people call me Captain America. I don't mean to be rude, but who are you and what are you doing here exactly?

Ainz recognized the name America, but decided to talk about it later with them.

Ainz:I am Ainz Ooal Gown, I am a magic caster who awoke in this strange land and decided to survive by negotiating with the inhabitants.

However Steve sensed something suspicious.

Captain America:Just so this doesn't become a problem down the line, I can sense your not really human.

Ainz:You are very perceptive captain, your right I'm not human.

He then took off his mask to reveal his skeletal face. Dead-Pool then let out a high-pitched gasp.

Dead-Pool:It's Skeletor!

Ainz:What, no I'm an elder lich!

Steve was looking at Dead-Pool with an "are you fucking kidding me" face.

Albedo:Well if my lord did it then I should too.

Albedo removed her helmet to reveal her attractive features.

Dead-Pool:Holy shit! She's hot, I wonder if Ainz has a crush on her but can't act on his feelings because he doesn't have a boner to bone her with!

Albedo:How dare you say that in front of us you lower lifeform! I would dismember you and paint the ground with your blood if my lord allowed it!

Then the natives of The Savage Land started running as a Spinosaurus came, but Ainz killed it with a Greater Thunder spell and it dropped dead.

Ainz:Oh look, that things dead we'll continue this conversation never.

Ainz later told them to follow him back to The Tomb Of Nazarick.

 **Next chapter Albedo and Cocytus fight a new villain team called The Superior Six.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Just so you guys know I rewrote the last chapter a few times so read it again just in case also I may have to delay the fight for a later chapter because I need to add to the story.**

Ainz decided to bring the two super humans to the tomb as a show of good faith, but sent a telepathic message to tell everyone back there that they would have guests. After a long walk through dinosaur-infested jungle, they made it to The Tomb Of Nazarick.

Captain America:I don't mean to offend you, but that looks ancient.

Ainz:I know, it looks more taken care of on the inside.

They then entered and cap realized that each floor had it's own guardian, each one was strange in it's own way he also couldn't help but notice most of the maids he saw didn't seem human, one scowled at him like she despised him for existing.

Ainz:Everyone, leave me and the guests alone I have something to discuss with them in private.

When all the maids and guardians left, he turned to face them.

Ainz:So you come from America right?

Captain America:Yes, why?

Ainz:I was born into a ruined world, hopelessly polluted. It seems this world still has nature in abundance.

Captain America:What are you getting at?

Ainz:I wasn't always a powerful undead overlord, I was once a gamer and salary man named Satoru Suzuki it all started with a game called Yggdrasil.

Ainz then explained everything from how he came from a devastated Earth in The Year 2138 to waking up as his game avatar in another world with sentient NPCs.

Ainz:So that's my story.

Deadpool:Let me get this straight, you were a video game nerd who became your video game avatar? That's awesome!

Captain America:Well I've heard stranger origins and since you're human on the inside I suppose you should be trusted, I suppose you could go to New York with us.

Ainz:I'll take you up on that offer, but don't tell my NPCs what I told you or it'll mess with their heads, then again don't tell anyone you know either, i don't need anyone else knowing my secret.

Ainz then summoned all of Nazarick to the throne room.

Ainz:CREATE GREATER ITEM!

All of a sudden a suit of armor appeared on him complete with two swords sheathed on his back.

Ainz:Albedo, Cocytus, let's make preparations the two of you are coming with me to New York.

 **hello i just want you to know that i'm sorry for making Ainz tell Deadpool and Captain America his secret, it seemed like a good idea at the time. please don't hate me for it.**


	5. Chapter 4

After the preparations were made and an incident where Steve had to restrain Wade from fondling a particular blonde maid they didn't know was actually a predator slime, they were getting ready to leave. After leaving The Tomb Of Nazarick they went in the quin-jet.

Albedo:This machine fascinates me, to think humans could develop this.

Cocytus:Indeed, it is impressive.

Ainz:An advanced human society is to be expected.

Both of them were shocked by Ainz words.

Ainz:Think, if a society of humans were not accustomed to magic wouldn't they turn to advancing more in science instead.

Albedo:It makes sense.

Cocytus:Truly you are wise my lord!

Later after making it to New York, A.I.M. had been very curious about Ainz and his escorts, but refrained from doing tests on them. Cap and Deadpool decided to show the group around, Albedo and Cocytus were shocked by how advanced the human society was. Ainz was somewhat amused by their reactions.

After the day was ending, they realized they were being followed.

Ainz:Albedo, Cocytus, do you sense that too?

Albedo:Yes, I started sensing them from a few blocks back when they started.

Cocytus:I sensed several people had their attention focused on me.

Ainz cast **Discern Enemy** to see the stats of their stalkers. The first was Otto Octavius a level 50 human mutate, the second was Curtis Connors a level 50 cross-species, Akihiro a level 85 mutant, Hybrid a level 85 Klyntar Symbiote, Tony Masters a level 45 human and Ultron a level 100 cyborg.(some statuses changed in the comics in case your wondering)

Ainz told Captain America and Deadpool about the potential danger and they got ready too.

Ainz:All right show yourselves, we know you're there!

They then came out, the first was wearing a green costume similar to the Superior Spider-man costume but with different designs and had metal tentacles, the second was Obviously mechanical with an expressionless face and antennae, the third had a costume similar to Wolverine's only with dark shades of blue instead of yellow and had claws, the fourth was a red and white creature with tendrils sticking out it's back, the fifth was a man with combat armor wearing a hood and skull mask wielding a sword and shield and the last pursuer looked like a lizard man with a helmet on it's head indicating it was under mind control.

Superior Octopus:I'm surprised you discovered us, Daken's theromone abilities were supposed to hide us from detection.

Ainz:We have our methods, now what do you want with us?

Superior Octopus:Right to the point I see, well when we discovered Deadpool and Captain America coming back from a mission with three strange beings, I couldn't ignore the chance for potential specimens.

Ultron:Indeed, we were intrigued by what happened in The Savage Land as well. I scanned you and would like to know why a demon would answer to a lowly undead.

Albedo:How dare you insult my lord, he is no lowly undead he is the most powerful of the supreme beings and the one I love!

Ainz:Calm yourself Albedo, I will deal with Ultron, the rest of you will deal with the others.

Ultron:How did you already know my name?

Ainz:A good magician can't reveal all his secrets, now we fight!

Ainz removed his armor to allow use of more magic skills.

Ainz:So much for not looking threatening.

While Ainz did battle with Ultron, Albedo and Captain America were fighting Daken and Hybrid. Albedo striked at Daken with her War axe, only for it to stop at the bone.

Daken:Of all the things that happened during the Hydra takeover the adamantium bonding process they forced on me was actually worth it.

Albedo:Adamantium?

Daken:It's indestructible metal.

Albedo:You say it's indestructible?

Albedo took out the spare anti-metal weapon she brought.

Albedo:Let's test that theory.

She swung at him.

(pov change)

Deadpool and Cocytus were fighting Taskmaster, Superior Octopus and The Lizard.

Deadpool was dodging every attack Taskmaster threw at him.

Deadpool:Come on! You can do better than that Taskmaster, you just have to stab me somewhere!

Taskmaster:Shut up!

Superior Octopus:I never thought a creature could have such a brutish appearance and yet be such a capable fighter!

Lizard:*Roar*

Cocytus:I'm not sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment, however it does not matter, you shall lay cooling at my feet!

Cocytus then charged, swinging his weapons.

(POV change)

Ainz was fighting Ultron and saw the others doing well, The Hybrid Symbiote was leaving it's unconscious host, Taskmaster was on the ground not moving, The Lizard ran away after the helmet was destroyed, Daken literally lost his head fighting Albedo and Doc Ock had his mechanical arms cut off. However Ainz was having trouble penetrating Ultron's metal shell.

Ultron:It is futile, you can not penetrate my armor!

Ultron was charging a powerful attack and was about to fire.

Ainz:Time to finish this, **Perfect Warrior!**

Ainz then changed into the prized armor of Touch Me, Compliance With Law coming out unscathed from the blast and took out an Antarctic Vibranium sword he affectionately named Antarctic Storm, then slashed off various pieces of Ultron's armor.

Ainz:That was me toying with you, now to end this.

Ultron fled by shrinking before he could be disemboweled.

Captain America was shocked at how brutal Ainz and his escorts defeated The Superior Six.

 **(Extra:What happens in Nazarick)**

Deadpool was walking around the tomb waiting for Ainz and his escorts to finish preparing when he realized an attractive blonde woman.

Deadpool:Hey beautiful, how are you doing.

Deadpool was clearly turned on judging by the bulge in his red spandex pants, which Solution Epsilon noticed.

Solution:Touch me and you die.

Deadpool stared blankly for a few minutes.

Deadpool:Okay!

Deadpool then reached to touch her, but was stopped by Captain America.

Captain America:Don't touch people without their consent, it's wrong!

Deadpool had to be completely restrained to keep him from molesting her. Steve then threw Wade across the room.

Deadpool:Ouch!

Captain America then apologized to the blonde maid for Deadpool's actions and left carrying Wade away.


	6. Chapter 5 penguin's dilemma

**I wanted to make a short story for you guys since you supported this story of mine, which I consider one of my best, so thanks again.**

Eclair was cleaning a toilet in The Great Tomb Of Nazarick, because even in yet another world his duties stayed the same. Suddenly when he was cleaning the bowl, as if the universe wanted to screw him over, something in the bathroom fell on the lever activating the flushing function, sending Eclair down the drain. All that could be heard outside the bathroom was a loud gurgling noise.

Meanwhile Eclair was being sent through the pipes at high speeds, to a small penguin such as Eclair this was a horrible experience. He eventually emerged from a small pond in the surrounding area of The Savage Land, to a small bird like himself he was at a disadvantage. He was now in unfamiliar, potentially dangerous territory and he was incredibly vulnerable, due to his slow speed and damage level of 1.

then immediately Eclair heard a noise, followed by a pack of compsognathus emerging from the foliage.

Eclair realized he would be too slow to get away, so he'd have to resort to fighting his way out of the situation.

One compy approached him with curiosity and it receives a brutal slap for it's efforts knocking it unconscious causing the other compsognathus to attack.

The following fight sequence would seem to be a complete mockery of a Bruce Lee film, as he was using what looked like martial arts moves to keep the compies at bay until they finally retreated.

Then out of the foliage an early ancestor of The Tyrannosaurus known as the dilong which was also small, emerged and confronted the brave penguin causing Eclair to leap and kick it in the face with his small webbed foot, frightening the dinosaur causing it to run away.

However then an oviraptor came along to investigate.

Eclair:Oh no!

It was about to eat him when it was riddled with bullet holes.

Eclair:I've been rescued!

As two hands picked up his small body, he realized to his dismay his savior was CZ Delta who immediately cuddled him.

Eclair:No!


	7. Chapter 6

After the brutal defeat of The Superior Six which resulted in the deaths of a few of it's members, Ainz was sitting down with Albedo. Albedo thought of how Ainz seemed to know about so many things in this world, including the strange vehicles called cars.

Albedo gazed at a daily bugle blimp in the sky that had a screen showing a familiar angry mustached newspaper publisher.

Albedo asked, "what is that Lord Ainz?"

Ainz responded casually saying, "that is a blimp."

How do you know so much about this world? Albedo asked.

Promise me you won't tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you. Ainz said.

I promise my lord! Albedo said truthfully.

Ainz began speaking.

The other Supreme Beings and I came from a world that was once much like the world we are in now, but it became hopelessly polluted and lost it's natural beauty, Yggdrasil was our only means of escape from that ruined world.

Albedo asked an important question.

Pardon me for asking, but what caused your world to become so ruined?

Ainz responded.

Businesses working with technology irresponsibly.

He left out the fact that it was human corporations responsible, he didn't need Albedo to hate humans more than she already did.

Albedo was looking at the sunset and talked to Ainz again.

I'm sorry you kept leaving one world only to lose another, first your home then Yggdrasil and then the new world, I promise we will do everything in our power to prevent this world from falling to ruin.

She then leaned onto Ainz to show affection.

Ainz felt intense emotions which were immediately nullified in a flash of light. They continued to stare at the sunset together.

 **Meanwhile back at Nazarick.**

Shalltear was in her room filing her nails when her eyes widened and she gasped.

Vampire Bride:What is it Lady Shalltear?!

Shalltear:I don't know, I sensed a disturbance.

 **1 month later.**

Ainz was in the throne room, thinking about what happened over one month of being in this alternate version of the past. He negotiated with the U.S. Government to build embassies to allow inhabitants of Nazarick to travel to America without any issues, he also gained a foothold in an underground city he discovered below the streets of Manhattan, called Monster Metropolis.

He also learned more of this world, for example this world's 21st century wasn't as bad as the one in his history, it still had destructive corporations disregarding the environment, he will not tolerate the world becoming like his reality of origin. This world apparently had superheroes which was actually the first thing he learned. This Earth had also made contact with aliens and deities as amazing as it may be, Nazarick might be troubled by that fact with their profound view of him, he needs to be prepared for when they find out. Lastly humanity has taken an odd evolutionary turn in this timeline, with many offshoots of homosapiens, the most prevalent being Mutants or homosuperior who are the result of an active X-gene, a gene that didn't exist in his world that alters surrounding genes when activated to create strange traits or powers.

Meanwhile Ainz was currently having a meeting in Switzerland with Wakandan Leader, T'Challa and Leader Of Latveria, Victor Von Doom.

 **(since I do not know anything about politics, which means I would not be able to write negotiations I will give you a scene back in the Savage Land involving Hamsuke. :p)**

back in the Savage Land Hamsuke was chewing on a tree until she sensed something coming and she looked to see ripples forming in nearby puddles, meaning something big was coming.

The giant animal emerged from the trees slowly revealing a red tyrannosaurus-like dinosaur, this was Devil Dinosaur of Earth-78411 which just so happened to be in the Savage Land of Earth-616. Hamsuke probably could defeat the creature but instead decided to overestimate the potential threat.

Hamsuke let out a frightened, "squeak!" and ran away.

Hamsuke ran for a while until Aura's magical beasts came in the nick of time and overpowered the dinosaur, then Aura Bella Fiora herself came out and looked at the captured dinosaur.

Aura asked herself saying, "Maybe I could use it as a mount?"

then Hamsuke came and gratefully said, "Uncertain I was, in your debt I am!"

Aura then thought of how she still wanted the pelt, but cast that line of thinking aside since she knew Ainz wouldn't let her.


End file.
